masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mass Effect: Trial of the Gods
It all happened so quickly. , , ; all of these colonies and more had gone completely silent. Before most even knew it, the Prothean empire had begun to fall to beings beyond their comprehension. One Prothean, however, would change the fate of the galaxy and leave behind a legacy that would become the inevitable key in the war against the . Kvar Inad, Chief Admiral of the Epsilon Security Fleet, was stationed in the during the fall of the first Prothean colony. Communications were suddenly severed with without warning and Kvar suspected it of being either technical difficulties or a raid by the Suvir, a known marauding species who openly operated near the . Suspecting the latter of being responsible, Kvar commanded the Epsilon Fleet to Tuntau, finding something more horrible than he ever imagined. Chapter I: Unnatural Disaster The Epsilon Security Fleet drifted above the large world of Tuntau, the engines of each vessel humming as the naval formation hung above the planet. On board the Spectra, Kvar Inad peered from the Observation Deck at the planet in awe as, from orbit, he could see the massive amount of flames which engulfed the colony. "What has happened here," said a horrified ship-hand. "Thusir, begin scanning for ion signatures -- I have a feeling I know who's behind this," said Kvar. "I didn't think that the Suvir even had the weaponry to do something like this so quickly," said Val Thusir as he slid his long fingers against the monitor, searching for evidence of warships. "They aren't to be underestimated," replied Kvar. After a few moments, Thusir could find no trace of warship ion trails. One of the greatest disasters to occur on a Prothean colony had apparently been caused by something on the surface. "No, that can't be. How is it possible that an entire could be incinerated from a surface event. There are no signs of natural disaster and technicians would have handled it quickly were it some terror plot. Besides, these are the patterns of an aerial bombardment -- something is not right," explained Kvar. He was certain that something deeper had happened but before he could do anything, protocol had him contact his superiors. Kvar was called back to for debriefing as he and his subordinates were the only ones to know anything about the destruction of Tuntau. What Kvar or any any other Prothean didn't was that what happened on Tuntau wasn't an isolated event and it was about to happen again very quickly. Kvar was on the surface of the planet discussing what happened with his superiors while his fleet was in orbit, under the temporary command of Isomna Ftasen, second-in-command of the Epsilon Security Fleet. It was during that time that all communications with Feros had been cut and not long after, the Protheans slowly began to realize that communications with all colonies was lost. It was then that they realized that they were under attack. The orbital station, Vigilant Star, had monitored the activation of the -- something was coming toward them and it was carrying a massive load of energy. What Feros had in defenses were quickly organized and set to engage whatever it was that was nearing their location at unbelievably high speeds. Kvar didn't know what was happening until the first cruiser plummeted beneath the clouds and down to the surface in a cloak of smoke, fire, and debris. A bolt of energy from the blackness of space had been the cause of this; shadows moving against the stars like black comets. Several bolts of energy seemed to come from nowhere but as these shadows moved closer it was clear that massive ships, larger than anything the Protheans had in their arsenal, were hurling projectiles like comets.